


Imperial Fetters

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix's loyalty to Dimitri, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Imprisonment, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuri has joined the Adrestian Army, and is sent to Fhirdiad to keep on Cornelia for Edelgard.There, he discovers Cornelia has imprisoned Felix, and been trying to conceive a Fraldarius-crested child with him involving unsuccessful and violent attempts.Yuri takes it upon himself to help Felix, within his boundaries.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Imperial Fetters

**Author's Note:**

> based on this : https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1944648 great kinkmeme prompt!
> 
> I changed the location to Fhirdiad, and some other stuff. The noncon rating is mostly for Cornelia, on off screen scenes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Leaving Enbarr hadn’t been a hard decision. With the war dragging on, and the damages not getting any better, Yuri couldn’t stay in one place for long. The residents of the abyss had stayed after the church’s defeat and retreat, and need now more than ever a protector to maybe survive this war. So – Yuri traveled. Tempered. Offered his help to whoever would accept it, cleaned up bloody messes with his gang.

Edelgard granted him all the liberty he needs. The little price however, is fighting on her side of the war. Yuri loathes the petty quarrels of nobles, even more their needless victims. But he doesn’t get to keep the kind of neutrality he’d liked to maintain in the abyss, and after a long deliberation he decided Edelgard had the best chances to win her war, and so he would follow her to keep his people safe.

It helps that, he has to admit, she sells her ideals very well. If she achieves her goals, Yuri will most graciously resent her a bit less for the sacrifices of the people she consciously condemns to deaths. Now, he will help her, as long as the odds are in he favor.

That is why he arrives in Fhirdiad, at the end of the Ethereal moon.

At Edelgard’s request – and under Hubert’s supervision – he is to investigate on Cornelia’s actions, and notify them of possible betrayal plans. There is a lot more to this mission than a simple checkup, but it seems Edelgard trusts him not to too noisy. It’s easy to wonder why Edelgard wouldn’t trust some of her most powerful allies with her conquest of Faerghus, or why she doesn’t send a closest, more reliable general there. Yuri’s amusing theory is that she knows Cornelia could be a threat to her, and a close eye like Yuri is most vulnerable. He wouldn’t be a big loss.

Fhirdiad is as he remembered it. It almost feels nostalgic. The flags are, of course, not the color they used to be. And the people either.

Yuri has to curtsy and bow to Lords and advisers who turned their back on their country quicker than it takes to take a breath, without an ounce of shame. Yuri supposes he is one of them too, as he joined Edelgard’s cause despite everything. He still feels slightly disgusted.

It does not compare to his first impression of Cornelia. He interrupts her in the visiting room, deep in conversation with people clearly less interested in politics than her position of power. The servant announces Yuri’s arrival, drawing attention to them.

Cornelia smiles when she sees him, something between a sneer and a smirk. “And they keep getting younger.” She looks at her captive audience, and gives a nod. “Leave us alone.”

In less time than Yuri would have liked, he is indeed alone with Faerghus’ biggest traitor. “It is quite an honor, Lady Cornelia.”

“Oh please, sit.” She takes a large sip of something that Yuri assumes isn’t fruit juice.

He sits, at a polite distance.

She eyes him, up and down. Yuri is used to being scrutinized, but something about that gaze makes him somehow as uneasy as singing. “You’re a good faker, but you aren’t a noble, aren’t you?”

Yuri smiles, pleasantly. “Can’t afford any secrets here, I see. No, I wasn’t born into the nobility. Is that going to be a problem?”

“According to the girl brat, it doesn’t make a difference.” She comes close to shrugging.

The surprise doesn’t show on Yuri’s face, but is very much there. Is it really Edelgard Cornelia is talking about? Does she speak like that of her supposed emperor to everyone? “I’m glad,” Yuri sweetly says.

“I have to wonder though, why she would send you in particular.”

“Are my skills, and pretty face, not enough?” He pauses to observe her reaction, but continues as soon as he knows she isn’t charmed. “Well, allow me to introduce myself again. Yuri Leclerc. My gang will be staying in Fhirdiad for as long as you need me. The Emperor rewards you for your loyalty, and hopes I will help you squelch the remaining resistant forces in Faerghus.”

Cornelia rolls her eyes, so much that Yuri feels embarrassed on the behalf on the nonexistent audience. Is that the woman they’ve been following? “Ugh, I can hear her voice from here. Brats will be brats. I don’t need any form of help to crush the remaining vermin.” She takes another sip, and looks at Yuri. Really looks him, and the unease is back. “But you are here now, so let’s not let that go to waste. Your gang? How many?”

“Enough to make a difference.”

She looks severely unimpressed. Yuri is starting to be, too. She leans further back in her seat, and waves at the air. “Fine, fine. But I don’t want to see them crawl in my castle. Keep them out of my sight, and maybe I’ll tolerate the brat’s whim.”

Yuri knows then, that he will spend a certain amount of time fantasizing about punching this woman’s teeth. Maybe use that spite to train, later. Anything to keep his feelings under control. He laughs, as if she had just told a good joke. “Certainly! I understand that we won’t interfere, unless you want us to.”

Cornelia studies him again. The moment stretches, and Yuri wonders if he’s losing his touch, if his act isn’t as perfect as it used to be.

The moment passes. “You’re dismissed.”

He bows, and gladly leaves.

* * *

The war sucked the life out of Fhirdiad. Yuri feels it, a lot of members of his gang complain about it. Enbarr wasn’t the best place to live for them, and Fhirdiad proves to be almost the same.

Cornelia doesn’t talk to him, beyond greetings and very questionable salutations. Meanwhile, Yuri does what he does best in these situations – he mingles. Licking boots is an art, Yuri its master. Four days into the guardian moon, two interesting things happen.

A servant lets it slip they have a valuable hostage in the dungeons. Valuable, meaning of noble birth. Secondly, the empire’s forces are gathering in Garreg Mach, to fight a growing army recently formed. Things are moving.

Unfortunately, that means Cornelia is grouchier. Fraldarius and Gautier remain out of her reach, and her conviction that she is greater than everyone doesn’t make it any more true. That’s when Yuri has to strike. “If there is anything I can help you with, my lady, please remember that I am at your service.”

That is the pleasant way to tell her she doesn’t look as well as a leader should.

She sighs. She belittles Yuri through her eyes only, as she has grown used to in the past week. Then, she must see something worth exploiting. “Actually, you might. See, I have plans that are currently not going my way. You can snitch to your emperor if you want, that’ll please her I’m sure – I have the Fraldarius heir locked up.” This is, normally, new information to Yuri. He acts slightly shocked, and makes a show of recovering quickly. “Eh, I, on the other hand, can keep secrets. You know, I’ve been trying, very nicely, to have him help me with something. But that boy is a wild thing.”

Yuri doesn’t really remember the Fraldarius heir. He vaguely recalls an angry swordsman, shouting on top of rooftops his hatred for his prince. Alexis maybe? “Oh, I’m sure. Northmen can be a little feisty.”

That gets her to laugh. Always a good thing. “Yes, quite right. Maybe it’s true northmen snuggle with other men too, that would explain my current problem.”

“My apologies, I don’t think I quite got what your problem was.”

“He is feisty, and frankly useless as a source, but the boy has a major crest of Fraldarius. That bloodline really is something. So…” She fixes her eyes on him. “I want that bloodline.”

Yuri understands her implication, and privately feels horrified. She is, by far, much worse than he had thought. His guts knew before he did. “Collecting semen, you mean? How hard can that be?”

She sneers. “Aren’t you a little brighter than that? I just told you, he is a wild thing. It seems he doesn’t welcome the touch of a lady.”

“His bad,” he compliments. He’s quite disgusted with himself for acting like this level of sexual violence is acceptable on any kind of level, but not as much as he is by the woman before him.

“Then you’ll understand how you can help.”

That is a greater gift than Cornelia probably realizes. The way Yuri sees it, this is a complete victory for him. “Me? Do you think – Oh, I see. I am, after all, quite charming.”

“Yes, and you’ve been dying to make yourself useful. Go see my little Felix, and maybe I’ll have to thank that girl after all.”

Yuri bows a little. The perfect dumb, boot licking servant. “That would be my pleasure.”

* * *

He is prepared to face the painful sight, but not for the uncomfortable memories it brings back.

A body, beaten up and bruised in specific places, a smell. It outrages him. Makes him sick to his stomach. Coupled with the feeling of complete powerlessness, and despair. People suffer, he knows that by now. He knows he can’t save everyone, that he’ll drive himself mad if he tries.

Felix, lying down and facing the wall, is another person he wasn’t there to save. The difference, with many others, is that he can still help.

Yuri closes the door behind him. There is no guard, and he doubts Cornelia allows people to come near, but it feels more private that way. Felix sleeps, or ignores the noises Yuri has made. It doesn’t take much longer however, to get his attention. The dish Yuri personally cooked has a strong smell, and the cell is quite small.

Felix’s fetters clink, as he slowly turns around. He jolts at the sight of a stranger, and stays huddled to the wall. He isn’t wearing much clothes – what he had, if it was at some point warm, is now full of holes and missing bits.

Yuri puts down the tray, with a plate of food, cutlery and a carafe of water.

Felix looks like he doesn’t know what is more suspicious, between the good smelling dish and the good looking man. Yuri waits for him to make the first move, but he doesn’t, and stares at him and the food alternatively.

“I’m Yuri, although you might remember me as that one abyss leader guy.”

Felix abandons glaring at the food, to glare at Yuri. “I remember your face.”

Yuri smiles. “That’s good. Didn’t think I’d remember yours, Lord Fraldarius.” Felix considers this, never once looking away. Yuri notes that his hair is shorter now, cut in weird places. It wouldn’t surprise him if he didn’t exactly choose that haircut. “The food isn’t poisoned, by the way. You can stop glaring at like like it’s gonna eat you.”

Felix shrinks even more, if that was possible. “You’re imperial scum, like the rest of them. I have no reason to trust you.”

Well, Cornelia wasn’t lying about his loyalty. Yuri has to give it to him, it takes less to break a man than what he must have been through. “Ouch! You know, I cooked that. I’m not above dirty tricks, but food is sacred in my books.”

Felix isn’t having, literally, any of it. “That brings me to my next question, why are you here? Funnily, I doubt it is the goodness of your heart.”

“I’m here to bring you food. Believe it or not, I’m not exactly on board with what has been going on here.”

Felix shakes his head, with a derisory smile. “I don’t believe you.”

“You’ll have to,” Yuri counters. But it’s no use, Felix isn’t looking at him anymore. “I’ll leave the food, but I don’t want Cornelia to know about it, so it might be just this once. If your instincts are any good, you should listen to them.”

He isn’t acknowledged, and quietly leaves after that. He has a feeling this won’t be the easiest man to save, but Yuri wouldn’t be the man he is if he gave up that easily.

* * *

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to tell Cornelia he had been to the dungeons before the opportunity to return there arises.

As predicted, the tray is still there. Emptier. Felix looks a bit surprised to him back so soon, but doesn’t say anything. The proof of his cooperation, however small that is, is right in front of them, and Yuri would go as far as to say Felix looks embarrassed about it. So, big pride. But apparently, not so small brain.

Yuri terribly wishes to gloat, but knows better. “Ah, can I get a review? This is a new recipe I’ve been coming up with.”

Felix is sitting at the exact same spot he was previously, arms uselessly protecting him. “I…” Yuri raises an eyebrow. Felix looks at the floor. “I wouldn’t be adverse to more.”

And well, maybe that makes Yuri’s heart flutter a little. He isn’t insensible to honest praise. “Oh, good! We’re getting somewhere.”

He sits down, on the opposite wall from Felix. He examines Felix, quite shamelessly. Felix returns more and more of his looks. “Aren’t you going to talk?” He eventually snaps.

Yuri finds it rather amusing. “I thought you might have questions for me. I’d be happy to answer.”

Felix thinks about it. “Why are you here?”

Yuri thought he had been honest, but apparently not enough for the great Felix Fraldarius. “Out of the goodness of my heart, I believe,” he cheekily replies. Then, more seriously, adds, “Cornelia told me about what she’s been doing to you.” Felix flinches. Yuri offers him honesty. “She wants me to help her.”

“You’re here to rape me.”

“I’m here to help you. I won’t come any closer unless you give me permission.”

“Then go away!”

The chains clink.

“You’re her ally! You – you let that war happen! You want to help me? Start by getting out of my sight!”

Felix is standing now, hovering dangerously above Yuri. His body is clearly weak, the effort must cost him. Felix is really, really not an easy man to help. Maybe Yuri is going at this the wrong way. He speaks very calmly. “I’m protecting my people. We all had choices to make, I made the one that I thought would save the most lives. I didn’t want this war, but now we just have to deal with the consequences of the decisions of one person, don’t we?”

“So you’re an opportunist. Again, for the last time, why are you really here?”

“To help you,” Yuri says sincerely, once more. “You’re looking for an ulterior motive, and you’re right be suspicious of me, I don’t blame you. But see, the thing about me, is that helping people is my ulterior motive. Maybe get some money, to send it to my mom, but this doesn’t really apply here. If I see someone in pain, I want to help them. My reward is knowing I’m doing my part in this world.” He smiles cheekily. “Plus, I know I’m very good at it.”

Felix is still looking down on him, but his anger slowly fades. “You’re either really stupid, or a very good liar.”

“I am compassionate. You should try it.”

Felix sits back down, but not without glaring in Yuri’s direction, again. If look could kill, Yuri would be dead and buried by now. “I don’t trust you.”

“Well hey, maybe now you at least believe me. I’ll take it.”

Felix doesn’t reply to that. Yuri decides this is enough progress for now, says goodbye and leaves with the tray.

Maybe it’ll take forever to convince Felix to let Yuri help him. Maybe Yuri should make better use of his time, Goddess knows other people need him. But he thinks about the bruises, Felix’s restlessness. Even if he is, beneath the layers, quite the asshole, every man deserves a chance, and all that, so Yuri has to persevere.

For his goal, of course.

* * *

“So? Do you have the vial?”

Yuri tries to look as ashamed with himself as he can. He is, after all, a good actor. “I… I’m sorry, I’m afraid I didn’t succeed…”

Cornelia bursts into laughter. “Oh! Finally something to lighten the day! You’re telling me the boy didn’t succumb to your boyish charms? Maybe you’re not as cute as you thought.” She laughs more. “I have to say, I’m surprised.” Her face is distorted by her own viciousness. “Your mother was a whore. I thought she’d have taught you a thing or two.”

That is the closest she comes to making him falter. He knows his anger, how to tame it. He is utterly disgusted by Cornelia, by her disdain and cruelty. “You think so?”

“I think, little boy, a lot of things. I mean, look at yourself. How many dicks have you taken, how many pussies have you eaten? You’re really not my type, but I’m not blind. You do act like the perfect whore. So really, I’m disappointed my little Felix didn’t like you.”

“Ah, maybe I’ve been going at it the wrong way with him. Please let me try again.”

“Hm, I’d like to know how that goes. Do tell, did you try to get him to fuck you? Maybe try the other way around. What that boy might need could be a good dick. I hope you have one.”

Yuri laughs along. “I certainly have one. A good one too. Thank you for the advice.”

“You’re a funny one.”

That’s always better than her thinking he’s Edelgard’s spy, or actually buying Felix some time.

He is no fool. The war is dragging on, all he can do is buy some time. It won’t last forever.

* * *

The small army gathering in Garreg Mach isn’t an insignificant group of rebels. At least, Yuri is told so.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is back. He isn’t dead, far from it. Neither is the mysterious professor, or any of their old classmates. The Empire is right to worry, this could easily change the tide of the war. Yuri’s allegiances with it. He discusses it, a lot, with members of his gang, and with Fhirdiad’s citizens, the ones suffering from Cornelia’s coup. The thought that their true prince is alive, that he might come back, feels almost unreal.

There’s something in the air. People are talking again.

* * *

Felix is more receptive to him afterwards. Yuri brings more food, and is delighted to watch the cranky man eat all of it. It makes quite the show, Felix obviously eating the best food he’s had in a while, and alternatively looking at Yuri as if he might suddenly attack him.

He never does, unless winking and smiling counts.

Felix isn’t talkative, but Yuri attributes this to his imprisonment. He’s glad for the bits of conversation he wrings out of him. He can approximately guess Felix has been captive for more than two moons, but can’t know how many more. He’s almost certain he got caught because he came to Fhirdiad in a first place, although the reason remains unclear.

“It doesn’t matter,” Felix says one day. He looks so small, still huddled in his corner. “It doesn’t matter if I make it out alive. He’s probably not.”

Yuri can tell when he’s been crying. He can’t help imagining what he had once looked like, what he would look like, under different circumstances. Felix is a strong man, he’s somehow sure of it.

It isn’t hard to understand Felix is talking about Dimitri. After all, who else? Yuri did remember his obsession, during their academy days, for the blond prince.

“This can stop,” Yuri tells him, on his fourth visit that month. Cornelia has been getting slightly suspicious, he can’t keep up the incompetent act much longer. Felix is, unsurprisingly, less receptive to that than food. “I’m keeping her away for your sake, but she’ll know I’m not actually doing what she wants soon.”

“Fine.”

“There’s a way.” He shows the vial Cornelia gave him, to collect the Fraldarius semen. He knows by now that Felix is a smart man, and that he understands what he’s trying to say. “She won’t come back if I can bring it back to her.”

“That’s not really my problem, is it. Your failure.”

Yuri frowns. “This isn’t about me. Don’t you understand? She’ll come back.”

“Fine, whatever. She won’t do anything she hasn’t tried yet.”

Yuri had rarely seen a man so stubborn in the face of torture. “And that’s preferable? Over just getting it done, right now?”

“Still better than producing children!” Felix rarely looks this angry. Yuri makes sure to tread carefully.

“What if I told you I could make sure it doesn’t? It’s a common trick – I can sterilize the content, Cornelia won’t even know about it. The only thing she can check is if it’s yours. Otherwise, I would have given her my white goodness a long time ago,” he jokes.

“You’re saying…”

“If you come right now, there’ll be no children. And she won’t come back.”

Yuri can see the gears turning in Felix’s head. He watches the vial, almost in consideration. “I…” Yuri gives him time. But he doesn’t get the answer he’d hoped. “I want to be alone.”

Yuri is disappointed, sad that Felix still doesn’t trust him, and sadder this could mean more pain for him. “Do think about it, okay?”

Predictably, Felix doesn’t reply to that, and resumes watching the part of the wall Yuri often catches him staring at.

It’s a pain, really, that Felix is so stubborn. His walls are so high up that Yuri wouldn’t be surprised the only way out is digging a hole. And it’s a pain, because he’s certain Felix could be a very useful member to his gang.

But again, this is merely a digression. Felix isn’t a no name commoner, and Yuri should remind himself of that.

* * *

The Pegasus moon is there, and the cold hasn’t left.

Yuri hadn’t thought he’d stay so long in Fhirdiad. He had sent his untraceable reports back to Edelgard, and she had responded he should stay put. Logical enough, considering the true King is back, and he might want to take back Fhirdiad as soon as possible. It is less logical that she wouldn’t send him any form of backups.

Yuri has a feeling he’s the one being screwed over by the emperor. But he isn’t going to be a hypocrite about it, and demand explanations. After all, he’s thinking more and more about his own allegiances. Edelgard’s bloody war will one day come to an end, Yuri has to make sure he’s with the victors.

For now, staying in Fhirdiad is good. He feels better in Faerghus, and his network works faster here.

Then, there’s Felix. As much as Yuri loves to deny it, he spends a good amount of time thinking about the prideful noble. Enough that his closest friends pick up on it. It’s annoying, and unfair to all the other people he should focus on.

The Fraldarius heir is impossible to feel indifferent about.

* * *

He knows something is wrong before he walks into the now familiar cell.

Felix is lying down, the way he was the first time Yuri walked in, facing the wall. He hugs his knees, and doesn’t react to the noises of Yuri’s arrival. But he isn’t asleep.

“Felix?”

Still no reaction, but Yuri is starting to believe that the ones he could get won’t be the sort he’s looking for.

“Couldn’t bring food, but I got some dried meat. Harder to chew, but quite tasty. Do you want to take it?”

“Go away.”

Yuri is prepared for that. “I can just leave it on the floor, but it’ll get a little dirty. You deserve clean food, Felix. You deserve dignity.”

Felix scoffs. “Dignity? What a joke. Don’t come talk to me about dignity.”

“I am not her, Felix.”

His body shakes a little, from anger. “Oh yeah? How do I know that? How do I know she isn’t organizing this, sending a nice-seeming ally to trick me into doing it? I can’t trust you. I don’t want your dried meat.”

They’re stuck in a loop, Yuri realizes. He’s almost certain – he knows Cornelia has been here. Yuri isn’t fast enough for her, and she’ll do whatever it takes to get Felix to come. Meanwhile, Felix will lose any kind of trust he had for Yuri, and close up even more. Yuri could rebuild it, but it’ll take time. Time Cornelia will use assaulting Felix, and Goddess knows what else.

“I’m here to compromise. Do you know, Felix, how many drugs, spells would achieve in a second what she can’t?” That shocks Felix into muteness. “Cause I do. And I’m not sure if she’s just ignorant enough that she doesn’t know about them, or if she takes this as a challenge. Either way, she hasn’t been using them. Do you know they’re tasteless? Do you remember, all the occasions I’ve had to get in her good graces and make you come like a bitch in heat, barely touching you? I can’t prove to you I’m a good guy, because I’m not. But Felix, I’m here to help you.”

He tries to approach Felix – careful steps. He shouldn’t, he should have more time. He doesn’t.

Felix looks above, turns slightly in Yuri’s direction. Yuri extends his hand, with the dried meat. “I’m all you’ve got.”

For a second, he thinks he managed to calm Felix down. He looks almost meek, and in retrospect, Yuri should have known better.

He doesn’t fight it, when Felix punches him down and tackles him. It hurts, but Yuri is quite delighted to find out Felix’s punches are strong. He thinks letting Felix lash out is the best course of action.

Still, now the food is ruined.

“Maybe I should kill you. Send her a message.”

“Easy, easy. You could, but trust me, she would be more grateful than angry. She doesn’t exactly like me anymore than you.” And he’d appreciate a lighter press on his throat, or he won’t be able to talk soon.

“She doesn’t tell you anything?”

“I have my ways to know things anyway. Why?”

Finally, he gets more room to breathe. Felix still keeps him within his reach. “Is Dimitri alive?”

Felix is finally engaging in a real discussion with him. Yuri can work with that. Plus, he’s overjoyed to hear he’d been right about who had been occupying Felix’s thoughts. “Not so long ago, I would have said no.”

The victory and relief on Felix’s face is a new expression Yuri finds rather odd, at first. Then, he thinks it rather suits him. But it doesn’t last very long. “He’s alive,” Felix says, unbelieving. More grave, then, “He’s alive.”

“He isn’t in Fhirdiad, at least not anymore.” Felix exhales, probably relieved again. He isn’t threatening to attack Yuri again, so he leans back again the nearest wall and watches. “You were looking for him, weren’t you?”

Felix proceeds, slowly than at normal speed, to tell him about his wanderings during the five past years. He talks, probably more than he has in months. Yuri listens.

When he stops, ten long minutes must have passed. Yuri looks Felix’s face, thinks about his journey, but especially his tenacity. He’s not ashamed to admit he is, at least a bit, impressed. But not at all charmed, really not.

Felix catches him looking, but doesn’t try to bite his head off. Eventually, he yields. “I’ll come into the stupid vial.”

Yuri grins. “Good. Thank you, Felix.”

“What for.”

“Giving me a little of your trust. I promise I won’t break it. When all is done, I’ll give it all back to you.”

Felix rolls his eyes, but Yuri spies the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Whatever.”

Yuri grins a little wider, then tones it down as he understands what has to happen now. “So, would you like me to turn around? I can do a silence spell too, so that I can’t hear anything.”

Felix looks honestly surprised, as if he hadn’t thought about that. Or any of it actually happening. “I… I’m not sure I…”

Well, there was the emotional aspect of agreeing to it, but Yuri understands this could also be a very physical problem. “Did you use to touch yourself? Before that, of course.”

“Sometimes,” he replies, a bit embarrassed.

So there are more chances on their side. “Would it help, if I masturbated with you? Simple suggestion.”

Felix frowns, looks at him up and down. “What?”

Yuri smirks. “I can jerk off here, you can watch me. Would that help you get in the mood?”

Felix looks at Yuri’s crotch, puzzled. “Sure.”

It’s honestly a bit surprising. Yuri thought the idea of the offer alone would help Felix, not that he would go with it. But Yuri doesn’t back down on a promise. His hand slowly goes up his thigh, until it rests on his crotch. It’s been some time since he’s put on a show, maybe three days since he’s done this at all.

Felix watches. “Say, do you have fantasies? Things you think about.”

“I don’t know,” Felix is too quick to answer.

Ah, so he does have fantasies. He’s the shy type about them. Yuri will have to take some guesses. “It’s fine.” He palms himself though his clothes, trying to harden as quickly as possible. The very atmosphere of Fhirdiad’s dungeons make that, well, hard.

But Felix isn’t hard to look at, especially when he’s looking at Yuri this intensely. “Personally, I like them big. Well, not too big. I like when they can handle themselves on a battlefield. Strong, reliable.” Felix stares at that patch on the wall. “Remember Ferdinand? Me either. Well, that boy grew. Filled up. He could break rocks.” He unlaces what he can, finally lets his dick out. It doesn’t matter, Felix isn’t looking at it.

But Yuri makes a point to caress himself slowly, sexily, just in case Felix decides he needs a more concrete visual. “Bet he’d let me fuck him, too.” Indeed, Felix’s gaze shifts. But he doesn’t look at Yuri’s erection, but his face. Maybe Yuri’s guess is pretty accurate, he congratulates himself. “So kind, so naive. He must have something to hide, right? Maybe I’ll bring that out, if I push myself into him, break him in two. Maybe he’d allow it, even. Or thank me.”

Felix’s gaze trails down, where Yuri is now more vigorously pumping himself. He swears he sees his eye widen a little. “I think he’d like me too, actually. The way he’d look at me,” Yuri continues. “You can touch yourself too, you know. That’s the point.”

Felix looks a bit displeased to be distracted from his doubtlessly sexy imagination, but he takes Yuri’s advice anyway. He’s half hard, if Yuri is generous, but considering the recent assaults he’s been through Yuri is impressed.

“Is there someone you’d like with you, right now, Felix?”

“You’re not as sly as you think you are.”

Yuri smiles. “I’ll have to disagree. Do tell, how would you like Dimitri to please you? After all this time looking for him, there’s a thing or two you must want.”

“That’s none of your business.” Yet, his hand is working him into full hardness. Yuri is quite pleased with himself.

“Okay, okay. I’ll shut up. More or less.”

Meaning, he doesn’t speak much more. However, he lets some moans slip, each louder than the last.

Spurred on by Yuri’s own lewd noises, Felix grunts a little, more quietly. This is going well, better even than what Yuri had hoped for. He should probably let Felix handle this on his own now, but he really needs to nut too. He stares at Felix, at his face, than his hands, his dick. It feels a little dirty, taking advantage of the sight before him. But fuck, Felix is actually pretty hot.

Yuri comes sooner than he would have liked.

Felix takes more time. Takes so much time that, after ten minutes, he still isn’t close to finished. He keeps his eyes shut. He looks more angry than turned on now, but insists on trying to reach his orgasm.

He gives up, after five more minutes. “I can’t. This is stupid.”

“It’s fine,” Yuri comforts. They both know it’s really not.

“Just… Leave me alone.”

Yuri stands up, and almost apologizes for the mess he’s leaving behind him. He knows there isn’t much more he can do today, but it doesn’t hurt any less to give one last glance at a very depressed Felix.

It’s terrible. Yuri feels terrible, and it’s affecting his daily activities.

Damn Felix, damn Cornelia, damn Edelgard.

* * *

“You’re a useless whore, that’s what you are.”

Yuri is used to Cornelia, and her daily insults. What makes this time different, and his blood boil, is that they’re surrounded by the royal court. And some of Yuri’s closest friends in his gang.

They know better than insult Cornelia back, but Yuri can almost feel their respective anger. And, of course, the few amused looks the other nobles give him. He smiles through it all.

In private, she tells him she’s trying to make Felix finally understand how babies work, what he needs to do. Because Yuri had been too slow, Yuri is too incompetent, and she is more than capable to suck a boy’s dick and make him come.

She’s not. He can’t imagine what she’s doing to Felix, and trying to picture it is more painful than before. It’s bad. He’s growing attached to the Fraldarius heir. More than in a strictly, helper victim way.

Dimitri’s army was ambushed in Ailell, Edelgard directly informs him. Unfortunately, they couldn’t stop them, and now their resources and alliances grow. This is bad news for the empire. Better news for the citizens of Fhirdiad.

And Felix.

He doesn’t fight Yuri’s help anymore, but remains as unapproachable as before. He eats the food in silence.

The Lone moon is, for him, by far one of his worst moon in Fhirdiad. Yuri brings him medicine, whenever Cornelia visits him. Felix doesn’t need to tell him she’s gotten worse in her attempts, more violent. Yuri sees it, and deplores it.

They don’t try to anything, for some time. Because Yuri fears it might make matters worse for Felix, because Felix hasn’t suggested it himself.

He lights up at the news of Dimitri’s army. Yuri dutifully informs him that he there are rumors he isn’t the charismatic leader he used to be, that he’s lost a bit of his sanity.

Felix doesn’t look surprised at all.

Weeks pass.

Just when people feel hopeful again, news come that Dimitri isn’t going to liberate the city any time soon. Rather, he marches towards Enbarr, and has plans to fight for the control of the great bridge of Myrddin. Yuri expects Edelgard to finally ask him to move, and join forces there, but the order never comes.

Yuri is restless. If Dimitri manages to pass the border between the Alliance and the Empire, it’s only a matter of time before he gets to Enbarr, and maybe defeats the emperor. Yuri cannot afford to be on the losing end of this war, if he wants to continue helping the residents of the abyss. His partnership with Edelgard is now more than ever precarious.

He gives himself more time. He can’t make a move, unless he has something to gain from it.

* * *

The tenth of the great tree moon, Dimitri’s name is once again on everyone’s lips. Including Cornelia’s, to curse him and his bloodline.

Myrddin has fallen. The Empire is on the move, the emperor herself has decided to annihilate the threat as soon as possible. It only means one thing – she is taking that threat seriously. She has never been in so much danger.

Midst all that, Felix surprises Yuri.

“Your cooking is really good,” he says, unprompted. Than, Goddess help Yuri, he adds, “Tell me about yourself.”

Yuri should be making war plans. He should be getting the hell out of Fhirdiad, get to Gronder and see how things pan out. Instead, he’s entertaining a very taciturn Faerghus noble, for no other reason than his personal enjoyment. He’s not sure it is getting him any closer to making Felix come into the damn vial, but he is doing it anyway.

“You know, maybe that’s what you don’t have. The old man I was telling you about? He taught me how to read, and write. He saved my life, even. He was one of my first mentors, and I’ve met more afterwards. But you… You’ve never relied on someone else, someone older and wiser in a long time, have you?”

Felix looks like he wants to disagree, but lets Yuri talk.

“It’s not a bad thing, you know. Trusting people. Relying on them. You’ve been alone for years now, and the way I see it, you plan to stay that way for many more. What will you do, if you see Dimitri? Jump in his arms, tell him you love him? Yell at him, maybe. Then you’ll keep him at a distance, because that’s what you do.”

“Piss off.”

Yuri holds his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright.”

Felix doesn’t tell him he’s wrong though, and they leave it at that.

* * *

“How old are you?”

Yuri grins, quite smugly. “Twenty three.”

Felix looks at him, thoughtfully. Then he turns around, showing his back. He looks like a sulking child, but Yuri knows better than voice that thought. “Can you…” He stops, and doesn’t say anything for a while. He sighs, exasperated. “Can you rub my back.”

Yuri is glad Felix can’t see how big his smile is. He almost thinks Felix is cute. “Sure thing.”

This will be the first time Yuri touches Felix, deliberately. It’s fascinating, that Felix allows it.

He flinches, a little, at the first contact of Yuri’s fingers. Yuri waits until he seems comfortable enough to continue. Then, he gladly offers some relief to the muscle of Felix’s back. Far from an easy task, but Yuri is nothing but dedicated.

Felix melts under his hands.

His voice is a bit rusty, but Yuri finds himself humming a happy tune. He doesn’t sing the words, but he knows they speak of the return of a great savior. Yuri likes to think that could be Dimitri, for Felix.

Felix doesn’t ask him to stop. So, he massages the prisoner, and continues his soft humming.

He realizes, after hearing a particular happy moan, that this could be their chance.

“Are you… in the mood?”

He doesn’t know if Felix heard him. He’s lost him along the way, with the knots in his back. Yuri leans forward, presses a shy kiss on Felix’s neck.

Felix sighs. His voice is sleepier than usual, but not any less confident. “Let’s try.”

Yuri smiles, and delivers more kisses. He keeps massaging Felix, because that seems to have worked so far.

Felix shrugs him off soon after, to awkwardly turn around. The chains are in the way, but they make it work. Felix sits, rather cutely, in Yuri’s lap. “You,” Felix explains. Yuri hardly gets it.

“Me.”

Felix nods. He leans his head forward too, almost to – Yuri understands, and meets him halfway. He’d lying if he said he didn’t think about Felix’s lips, but as it is often the case, reality is really something else.

He lets Felix do all the work. That’s the safest way to ensure Yuri doesn’t do anything that might ruin this. Ruin their chance to collect Felix’s ejaculate, of course.

Felix keeps his eyes open. Yuri, belatedly, that it might be his way to make sure he’s in safe hands. “It’s just me,” Yuri says softly between two kisses. “Right there.”

That’s the good thing to say.

Not so innocently, he sees Felix’s hand going lower. “Need help?” Yuri offers. Felix shakes his head, and kisses Yuri some more. Yuri is having a growing problem of his own, but he prefers using his hands to hold Felix’s face, gently. “It’s just me.”

Felix’s tiny moans of pleasure are delightful. Yuri doesn’t exactly have the luxury to look downwards, but he remembers well enough their first encounter like this to picture what is happening. Again, growing problem. He ignores it for Felix’s sake.

“It’s alright Felix, you’re doing great. Very good actually.”

Felix doesn’t dignify him with an answer. Soon enough, he’s close to his climax. At least, Yuri thinks so. Now it’s up to Felix, to succeed.

He gasps – loudly, and Yuri disentangles himself at lighting speed to collect the coveted substance. He barely has time to catch the look on Felix’s face, how pretty pleasure makes him look.

Too soon, his soft dick is tucked back in his pants. But the job is done – and the vial full enough. Felix makes an effort not to look at him, or the vial. Yuri would like to offer him privacy, but he owes him clarity too, and he stays to sterilize the content as promised. “All done,” he concludes.

“Thanks,” Felix offers. Although, he’s still staring at the wall.

Yuri wants to say that he’s proud of him. But it doesn’t feel entirely right, and now is definitely not a good time – he’ll need to recover.

He needs space, and Yuri gives him that.

* * *

Yuri sticks around, as Cornelia uses a quick sigil to identify the ejaculate.

When it’s clear it has the Fraldarius crest, she looks at him with surprise. “Impressive, boy. I had almost given up all hope. You do know some tricks after all.”

“Anything to please my Lady,” he says suggestively.

She doesn’t take him any more seriously than she did moons ago. “Ugh. Alright, let’s hope this one works or I’ll have to go back do all the work on my own. Let’s keep him alive for now, shall we?”

“Ha! Well, I do think –”

“Do I look like I care what you think? You’re dismissed.”

Yuri bows. Well, that was easy.

* * *

Cornelia doesn’t visit Felix anymore.

Yuri has enough people on his side to be certain she doesn’t even bother sending guards to check on him, other than giving him the occasional tasteless soup everyone around the castle eats. He doubts she’ll care about the state he’s in, and that’s the perfect time to offer him new clothes.

Felix is hesitant, as he always is, but once he starts wearing them he never leaves them. Yuri’s regular dishes make him much healthier now than he was when Yuri first saw him. He doesn’t ask, but he’s almost certain Felix works out when he’s away.

He doesn’t have much else to do.

Yuri considers leaving Fhirdiad, for a week or two. Cornelia thinks she is pregnant, it’s only a matter of time before she realizes Felix is, supposedly, sterile. Yuri has the time to come and go before that happens.

But he doesn’t. He’s already forming a plan, one he’ll go through with if Dimitri wins at Gronder. He’ll just have to wait.

And visit Felix. Time he should spend more wisely, but, he admits rather late, is actually good for him. He hasn’t felt this close to someone in a long time, and maybe meeting Felix has been exactly what he needed, at this time of the war.

* * *

“The Fraldarius boy will be hanged next week.”

Yuri learns this at the same time all the other people in the room do.

“For treachery against the empire, and loyalty to the tempest king. Cheer up, everyone! This will be a day to remember.”

When everyone has left the room, Yuri attempts to speak to her. She shushes him faster. “The boy is sterile. He’s useless to me. What a waste.”

She doesn’t stay to watch Yuri’s reaction. He’s both horrified, and relieved.

The very same afternoon, people are singing in taverns. The same tune Yuri hummed, before he led Felix to completion.

The King is coming back to Fhirdiad.

Yuri thanks the Goddess multiple times that day. He has a week to organize his plan, but thankfully, he’s been preparing for a little bit longer than that.

The first thing he does, is write a message to Edelgard. Explaining his reasons, mostly, and thanking her for their brief cooperation. Wishing her the best of luck.

The last thing he does, is tell Felix.

“You’re sentenced to death. You’ll be hanged in a week.”

The life is drained from Felix’s eyes.

“Dimitri is on his way to Fhirdiad. He gave up going to Enbarr to come here first.”

The life comes back in Felix’s eyes. The whiplash must be quite strong.

Yuri smiles mischievously. “And you’re the center piece of my escape.”

“Your escape?” He makes his chains clink, to point out the irony of Yuri’s statement. Yuri laughs a little.

“Yes, my escape. I won’t fight by Edelgard’s side anymore, and certainly by Cornelia’s. I’m positive Dimitri will welcome me with open arms, if I offer to him something priceless.”

“A relic?” Felix frowns.

Yuri points at him. “You.”

There’s the ghost of smile on Felix’s lips. “You think that’ll work?”

“I’ll take my chances,” Yuri assures easily. If Felix is half as important to Dimitri than Dimitri is to Felix, it’ll work. Yuri is very charming too, and has a gang. That’s pretty convincing.

“Fine. Get me out of this rat’s hole if you can, I’ll wait here.”

That is, coming from Felix, quite the encouragement. Yuri is pleased.

* * *

It all happens flawlessly – Cornelia none the wiser. Yuri avoids all confrontation, and on the twelfth of the harpstring moon, Felix is walking free.

Edelgard must have read his letter by now. Yuri isn’t bound to her, or Cornelia anymore.

Felix straps two swords to his belt. Yuri makes fun of him – but truthfully, Felix is a handsome man. Freedom suits him, so does the light of the sun. Yuri is even a little bit jealous.

Felix’s loyalty is hard thing to earn, and Yuri never stood a chance. Maybe under different circumstances, in another time. Maybe if they both had more room in their hearts, less drastically different roads to take. As it is, Yuri is glad to have spent the time he had with Felix in his company. He’ll treasure this meeting.

Maybe, when the war comes to an end, they’ll meet again.

For now, their journey ends where the camps of Dimitri’s army are.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about Dimitri's pov in this, so maybe... big maybe... I'll write it too.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
